The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An apparatus of for grinding and/or finishing can be used to produce workpiece surfaces of high and maximum quality, as the workpieces driven by oscillations are machined by means of grinding wheels, abrasive belts or grindstones and/or by means of finishing wheels, belts or stones. In order to achieve short machining time and/or maximum surface quality, workpieces often oscillate at high frequencies.
The known apparatuses are associated with the problem that strong vibrations occur at high oscillation frequencies, the vibrations being introduced in the apparatus for grinding and/or finishing a workpiece and ultimately in the environment of the apparatus. It is possible to configure the machine base in a particularly rigid and heavy manner in order to reduce the vibrations that are introduced in the environment of the apparatus. This, however, results in heavy and consequently difficult-to-manage and consequently expensive apparatuses.
From DE 200 06 229 U1 it is known to drive a workpiece by oscillations by means of a sleeve that is displaceable in the axial direction. However, such an apparatus shows the disadvantage that vibrations are introduced into the environment of the apparatus as well. This problem is encountered particularly with extremely heavy workpieces, so that with workpieces of this type, for example at an oscillation stroke of +/−1.0 mm, an oscillation frequency is reached which is limited to just a few 100 min−1.